


pain

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, another sickfic?, kim hongjoong best leader, the other members are just briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: the big puppy was suffering from stomach pain and luckily Hongjoong heard his pained cry as he just got back from his studio at 1.00 a.m
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	pain

**Author's Note:**

> fourth part of the series~ check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)

"I'm home," Hongjoong announced as he entered the dorm. 

Silence. The living room was empty, as it was almost 1.00 a.m and Hongjoong assumed the other members were in their respective rooms. Hongjoong started to walk to the members room to check on them, it was his habit whenever he come home later than the others.

He walked to Mingi's room and peeked through the slightly opened door, and saw that the younger already sleep peacefully. Hongjoong smiled at the sight and carefully closed the door.

Next, he walked to the room occupied by Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Jongho. He heard Wooyoung's signature laugh, confirming that his younger members in that room are still awake.

"Hey guys," Hongjoong greeted after pushing the door open. He was welcomed by the sight of half of his members playing games.

"Hyung! You're home earlier today?" Yeosang asked after looking at Hongjoong for a second before turned his focus back on his game.

"Yeah, Seonghwa keeps send me a message to come home early today or he'll drag me from my studio by my hair," the others laughed at Hongjoong who looked around their room.

"Where's Yunho?" Hongjoong asked after he saw that only San, Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Jongho in the room. _Weird,_ Hongjoong thought, because Yunho wasn't the type to miss their game night.

"He's in our room, he said he wasn't in the mood of staying up late tonight," San answered.

Hongjoong quickly walked to Yunho and San's room, sensing that something was off about Yunho. He knocked at the door but there was no answer from the younger. Hongjoong deemed that it was okay to open the door, so he clicked the handle and pushed the door open.

He was welcomed by the dark room, the lamp was already turned off but he recognized Yunho curled up on his bed by the lights from the living room. Assuming that Yunho already asleep, Hongjoong turned around to leave the room.

Suddenly, a whimper from the younger stopped Hongjoong's steps from leaving the room. Hongjoong turned around and saw Yunho's face scrunched up in pain.

"Yunho-ah, are you okay?" Hongjoong approached the younger's bed.

"H-hurts," Yunho crumpled while holding his stomach.

"Have you eat something for dinner?" Hongjoong asked and Yunho nodded. Hongjoong then stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait a minute," Hongjoong said to the younger before walking toward their first aid kit box located in their kitchen and rummaged for a while. He walked back to Yunho's room after he found what he was looking for.

"Try to lay on your back and straighten your back, please? I think you just got a cramp," Hongjoong patted Yunho's shoulder. He then helped Yunho pulling up his shirt and pour the ointment oil on his hand before rubbing Yunho's stomach.

"Better?" Yunho just nodded weakly. He tugged Hongjoong's shirt and carefully shifted to make some space on his bed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Hongjoong asked which Yunho nodded again.

Hongjoong spend the remaining hours until morning came rubbing Yunho's stomach softly. He even tried to stay awake until Yunho fell back asleep before he let himself drowned into the dreamland.

Yunho woke up with Hongjoong hand still laid on his stomach. He turned to his side, seeing Hongjoong's eyes covered with his bangs. Yunho carefully caressed Hongjoong's bangs and whispered softly, trying not to wake the leader up.

"Thank you, hyung,"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments if you like this story, pretty please? also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)
> 
> and stay healthy, atinys!


End file.
